


Pasta Vass

by dismalzelenka



Series: And the Sky Will Burn [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 3 am sonic run, Drug Use, Gen, Modern Thedas, abby tries to drive her jeep, collab universe, did solona just order a goddamn lime limeade, it just elfroot doe, kirkwall city, laraslandlockedblues, other people's ocs, pure self indulgent fluff, roommate au, solona do a heckin smoke, united marcher states au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalzelenka/pseuds/dismalzelenka
Summary: Abby and Solona go on a late night Sonic run for limeade and boneless wings. Hilarity ensues.Set in the same universe as me andLarasLandlockedBlues'smodern Thedas AU,Your Arms Feel Like Home.





	Pasta Vass

It had been years since Abby had driven a car. Literal years, and somehow even longer since she’d driven a stick shift.

And she was now driving her roommate – in her roommate’s beat up old Jeep Wrangler – to Sonic at three in the morning for boneless wings.

There was no conceivable way this could go wrong.

“Pfft, don’t worry so much,” Solona drawled from the passenger seat as she flicked the spent remains of her joint onto the pavement. “This baby’s been _shot_ at. I think she can handle stalling a few times.”

“Solona, your Jeep has no doors,” Abby reminded her flatly. “And no top _and_ no windows. I’m pretty sure those bullets just missed you entirely.”

Solona patted her affectionately on the arm. “Shhh,” she whispered dramatically. “It’ll be fine, just drive.”

The Jeep lurched around the corner as Abby jammed her foot down on the clutch and shifted into second. “Fasta _vass_ , what is that _sound_?”

“Iunno.” Solona shrugged. “I think the clutch is rusted or something.”

“You didn’t think about that as a possibility when you took off the top and doors in _Kirkwall_ where it rains every other day in the summer?”

“Hey, don’t look at me. She came like that when I bought her.”

Abby shifted up to third as the Jeep rumbled down the highway. The metallic screeching of the clutch against her bare foot made her teeth hurt.

“Ooooh, hey, slow down, there’s the–”

Brake. Fuck, did the pedal just come loose? “Solona, we have a slight problem.”

Solona waved her hand dismissively. “If it’s the brake pedal, just use your toe. The glue must have worn off again.”

“The glue must have – seriously?”

“Broke, remember? Gorilla glue is cheaper than a mechanic.”

“Yep. You’re serious. _Maker_.”

“Just use your toe! And turn around. The Sonic is that way.”

“Solona. You’re insane.”

“Wings, Abby. Focus. _Wings_.”

Abby braced her toe against the brake pedal and slowed to make a u-turn. “ _Kaffas_. Give me some of that.”

Solona produced another joint from Maker only knew where and waved it at her. “Go ahead.”

“Did you just – I was kidding!”

“Might make your driving easier.”

“Ooooh.” Abby took a deep breath. “I am strongly considering shoving you out of that seat. Just so you’re aware of where we stand right now.”

“Suit yourself.” Solona shrugged and lit the joint with a snap of her fingers. “You know, I really don’t get why everyone hates us so much. I mean. Come on. Have you tried lighting one of these in a car like this with an actual lighter? Doesn’t work.”

“Great. We’ll just get all of Kirkwall hooked on elfroot.”

Solona grinned. “ _That_ is an excellent idea.”

The Sonic entrance had a hidden pothole that made the entire Jeep rattle with unsettling noises. Somehow, Solona found the entire thing hilariously amusing and was now laughing uproariously while hanging out of the door frame with one hand latched onto the roll bar.

“If you die, I’m selling the Jeep,” Abby warned.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me.” Abby pulled the Jeep into a stall, lurching forward again when she pulled the parking brake.

“You gotta put it in neutral first,” Solona reminded helpfully.

Abby scowled. “I never would have guessed.”

“Sarcasm isn’t very nice, Abbs.”

“Solona, I swear to Andraste herself, I will turn this car around.”

“Wiiiiiiings,” Solona whispered, another grin breaking out across her face as she reached over Abby’s lap and pressed the red button to order. “Hi, yes,” she chirped as the speaker crackled to life and someone on the other line greeted them. “I’d like a twelve piece sweet Rivaini chili boneless wings and a large lime limeade.”

“Fasta vass, Sol, did you just ask for a lime limeade?”

“What?” she protested. “I was just being specific!”

“You just ask for a regular limeade!”

“Don’t trust the system, Abbs. It’s a _trap.”_

The speaker crackled again. “Is that all for you, ma'am?”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Add a large cherry limeade to that as well, if you please.”

“If you please,” Solona mimicked, snickering. “Pasta vass, you’re so proper.”

“Fasta vass?”

“Yeah, what’d I say?”

“Oh, for the love of–”

“Pasta vass,” Solona giggled again.

“Yeah,” Abby said with a sigh, a smile breaking out across her face. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Solona grinned. “Awww. You say the nicest things.”


End file.
